buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
D. B. Woodside
David Bryan (DB) Woodside is the American actor who portrayed "Robin Wood" in the hit TV Show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Early life Woodside was born in Jamaica, Queens, New York. David graduated from Yale School of Drama M.F.A. program, where he got into acting by accident. "It's actually an interesting story." He told BBC.co.uk, "I was a football player and I hurt myself in my last year of high school and had to sit out of football for three weeks. I found it too depressing so I began wandering the halls of high school and ventured down into a wing that I'd never really gone down before because I heard music." "I happened on a dress-rehearsal for Brigadoon and sat down and lost myself in that world. I don't do musicals but there was something fascinating about exposing myself to an art that I'd never really been involved with." D.B. received his B.A. from University at Albany, SUNY. Career He got his start in the second season of Murder One in 1996, playing Aaron Mosley. After that series' cancellation, he guest starred on The Practice, Snoops, The Division and Once and Again. He made a guest appearance on JAG in its final season as FBI Agent Rod Benton. From 2002 to 2003, Woodside guest starred in 14 episodes of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer's" final season, as "Principal Robin Wood", Buffy's boss and son of a past Slayer, Nikki Wood. He followed this up in the following television season, playing the pragmatic Wayne Palmer, the Chief of Staff and brother to President David Palmer during the third season of 24. In the fifth season of the series, he returned to reprise the role as a guest star in episodes 1–2 and 14–18. Woodside returned as a series regular for the sixth season as the President of the United States. He had a guest role as Marlon Waylord in the 2004 CSI episode "Harvest". In 2007, he was a guest star on the hit TV show Grey's Anatomy in that show's 4th season episode, "Forever Young," wherein he played the character of Marcus. Woodside also guest-starred as a doctor in the series finale of the USA Network series Monk. He had a recurring role on the CW series Hellcats. In 2009, he starred in the first series of the US drama, Lie To Me. He is currently starring as Malcolm Franks on the VH1 series Single Ladies, playing opposite LisaRaye McCoy as Keisha Greene. Trivia He is 6"3' (1.91m) Perhaps best known as the President's brother, Wayne, on the TV show "24" or as "Robin Wood" in Season Seven of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Received his BA from State University of New York at Albany. Graduate of the Yale School of Drama's MFA program. His girlfriend Golden Brooks gave birth to their first child, a girl named Dakota Tao Brooks-Woodside, on September 1, 2009. Characters *"Robin Wood" Episodes * "Lessons" * "Beneath You" * "Help" * "Him" * "Never Leave Me" * "First Date" * "Get It Done" * "Storyteller" * "Dirty Girls" * "Empty Places" * "Touched" * "Chosen" External links * Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (series) Actors Category:Guest Stars